


Recueil de drabbles

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Petit recueil comportant tous les drabbles écrits sur le fandom de She-Ra. Ce sont principalement des drabbles écrits lors d'ateliers.Ces drabbles peuvent contenir des spoilers, attention !(Les couples choisis pour les drabbles sont des couples canons.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. La Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Voici le premier drabble de cette série, un petit Angella/Micah !  
> Il est dédié à mon amie Angelica R, qui m'a donné le défi d'écrire sur ces deux personnages avant le canon.  
> Bonne lecture !

Micah était subjugué. Il avait déjà entendu parler d’Angella de Brightmoon et de sa délicieuse beauté, mais il avait toujours pensé que ceci n’était que des exagérations.

Il s’était bien trompé.

La jeune femme était vêtue d’une longue robe bleu pâle, assortie à la couleur de ses ailes gracieuses.

C’est tout naturellement qu’il alla vers elle pour l’inviter à danser.

À la bonne surprise du jeune sorcier, elle accepta avec joie, ravie qu’il le lui ait proposé.

Ainsi, les deux adolescents passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. À danser, discuter, plaisanter, chahuter et… s’échanger quelques baisers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit recueil comportant tous les drabbles écrits sur le fandom de She-Ra. Ce sont principalement des drabbles écrits lors d'ateliers.
> 
> Ces drabbles peuvent contenir des spoilers, attention !
> 
> (Les couples choisis pour les drabbles sont des couples canons.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou!  
> Petit drabble écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier gage (que j'ai perdu!!)  
> Je l'offre encore une fois à mon amie Angelica R, qui m'a donné le gage d'écrire sur la relation amicale entre Adora et Glimmer.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ce qu’Adora adorait chez Glimmer était son honnêteté. C’était sans aucun doute sa meilleure qualité, en tant qu’amie du moins.

C’est pourquoi la blonde allait voir immédiatement sa meilleure amie si elle avait besoin de conseil, notamment à propos de sa relation nouvelle avec Catra.

Son amie avait bien souvent rattrapé quelques broutilles entre les deux anciennes soldates de la Horde.

Elle arrivait à raisonner Adora, lui montrer que parfois, elle avait tort.

Quand ça n’allait pas, elle était toujours là pour la consoler. Tout en restant franche, en disant que ça irait mieux, mais qu’il faudrait du temps.

Lorsqu’Adora avait besoin d’être seule, elle ne la brusquait pas mais attendait patiemment que la blonde revienne vers elle.

Oui, selon Adora, Glimmer était une des meilleures amies que l’on puisse avoir.


	3. She-Ra/Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit She-Ra/Catra écrit dans le cadre d'un défi!

She-Ra.

Pendant longtemps, Catra avait connu de sentiments confus envers elle. De la peine, du dégoût, de la colère….

Durant trois ans, durant trois longues années, ce nom lui évoqua ce genre de sentiments. La colère devenant de plus en plus forte laissant place à la haine.

She-Ra lui avait pris Adora, son Adora. Sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait juré de rester auprès d’elle pour toujours, celle qu’elle aimait et avait toujours aimé.

Et pourtant aujourd’hui, She-Ra venait de lui sauver la vie. Si Adora ne l’avait pas laissée sortir, elle serait morte. Morte parce qu’elle avait été trop fière, et trop stupide pour admettre qu’Adora lui manquait.

Ses sentiments aujourd’hui étaient encore plus confus. Elle l’avait repoussée, frappée et même blessée et pourtant She-Ra l’avait aidée, sans hésiter une seconde.

Au final, She-Ra ne faisait-elle pas part de la personnalité d’Adora ?

Et puis, comme on dit, de la haine à l’amour il n’y a qu’un pas.


End file.
